1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to flashlights, and more particularly to an apparatus for storing additional articles in and with the flashlight.
2. Description of the Related Art
Battery powered flashlights have become more powerful and have new uses in recent years, particularly with police, security emergency, medical professionals, and fire professionals. One type of flashlight that has met commercial success is the Mag-Lite(copyright) brand flashlight produced by Mag Instruments, Inc.
At times, operators of a flashlight may have a need to store or conceal other articles, such as matches, keys, or personal defense sprays, such as pepper sprays and the like. Furthermore, some flashlights, particularly high powered flashlights do not includes the ability to float when submerged into liquid.
The present invention is an apparatus and method for attaching an auxiliary container to a flashlight. The present invention further includes an auxiliary container shaped to have, in one form of the invention, the same exterior diameter as the flashlight body. In one form of the invention, the end cap of the flashlight is removed, and the auxiliary container is attached to where the end cap had attached.
The auxiliary container may include a water proof end cap for storing articles therein.
In another form of the invention, the auxiliary container may contain and hold a personal defense spray, such as pepper spray or MACE, for flashlight operator use. The container in this embodiment would include a finger port for access to the trigger of the personal defense spray, along with a port for spray dispersal.
Yet another form of the invention includes the auxiliary container formed of a material, such as closed cell foam, or an air tight container, providing the ability for the flashlight to float when submerged or dropped into liquid.
A combination flashlight and container device comprising a first casing including a battery operated, manual flashlight with a threaded end, and a second casing detachably connected to the first casing at the threaded end, the second casing having a sealable and totally enclosed compartment.
A container for connection to a flashlight with an end, the container comprising a casing having a sealable, totally enclosed compartment, the casing detachably connectable to the end of the flashlight.
One advantage of the present invention is that an auxiliary container may be attached to a flashlight via the flashlight connection mechanism to its battery cover end cap.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the auxiliary container may have the same outside diameter and circumference as the flashlight body, thereby making an ergonomic and visually appealing device.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that the auxiliary container may contain a replaceable personal defense spray canister for emergency use.